Joramun Thenn
Joramen Thenn is a northerner of freefolk heritage and the Lord of Karhold. Biography Joramun was born in 362 AC to Magnar Torwynd Thenn, and Jeyne a spear wife from the Thunderfist Tribe. Joramun was raised in the lands surrounding Karhold until the age of ten, and was the oldest of five boys. In 372AC Joramun and some other Thenn boys of similar age were sent north to the Gift to live among the Thunderfist Tribe. While living among the Thunderfists Joramun learned all about his wildling heritage, and about their folk heroes. Tales of ancient heroes such as his namesake Joramun Hornblower, mixed with those of more recent heroes such as Tormund Giantsbane. Joramun always preferred the stories told about Tormund and grew fond of the Thunderfist way of life. The tribe was made up of several warbands all with their own leader like in the days of old. In 378 AC young Joramun was recalled to his people’s lands, and his father’s court of Karhold. He had left Karhold a young fierce boy, and returned a cocky, fierce, and light hearted young man. While growing up with his mother’s tribe Joramun had grown to favor a large ironwood club for a weapon. Hearing this from the tribesman Joramun’s father, Magnar Torwynd, had a heavy castle-forged steel maul with an ironwood handle made for his son which was gifted to him upon his arrival. The weapon was over four feet long, and required two-hands for the young Thenn to wield. Joramun was advised by his father to recruit a warband of his own, strike out into Thenn lands, and aid those who lived there. Young Thenn warriors, knowing that Joramun would one day be Magnar flocked to his warband, and soon he commanded a force of over a hundred Thenn warriors. The warband travelled the lands surrounding Karhold introducing the future Magnar to his people. They found the villages to be rather segregated. Some villages being filled with the Northmen who had lived there for a millenia, while others were filled with Thenns and other wildlings who had come down from the Lands of Always Winter. Joramun’s peaceful time at home was broken by the call to arms in 381 AC. With the rise of Brynden’s Rebellion so rose the Thenn warriors to answer the call of their Magnar. The Magnar himself and three sons, Joramun included, marched with the Army of the North. As a sign of good faith, and an attempt to curry favor with Lord Rickard, Magnar Torwynd sent his heir to serve as a sworn sword of young Jon Stark. Among the army of the North the other Thenn warriors marched ahead of the main force, utilized as scouts by their Lord. This mission would ultimately prove successful when the Thenn warriors gave first warning of the approaching rebel forces during the siege of the Twins. During this bloody battle Joramun got his first real taste of war, killing several of the Faith Militant with his maul. Separated from his fellow Thenn’s it was only after the battle during the army’s retreat that Joramun heard of the atrocities committed by the Faith Militant. More than a few Thenn warriors had been put to the sword for refusing to follow these southern gods. Joramun’s brother Styr was excited by a knight with the Hightower sigil who the Thenns later found out was named Ser Perceon Hightower. The usually light-hearted Joramun was filled with rage which would serve as a well that he could tap into throughout his life. Joramun did as his father ordered, and soon joined a retinue of other warriors who served closely with the Stark family. Some chosen members of his warband accompanied him as well to protect their future Magnar. As the war continued so did Joramun’s service to Jon. The young Thenn made sure to stay close to the heir of House Stark at all times, and the two formed a friendship. Many nights were spent around the fire with Joramun teaching Jon some choice words and phrases of the Old Tongue. It was at the Battle of Harrenhal that Joramun made a name for himself. In the fierce heat of battle Joramun stepped between a man in armor who was making a bee-line for Jon Stark. A man in armor who Joramun would later find out was Lord Bracken himself. The two men duelled violently, but Young Joramun got the upper hand and crushed Lord Bracken’s sword hand. The man was pulled to the rear by his men, and another armored man in Bracken sigiljumped in between Joramun and the injured Lord. Suddenly the young Thenn warrior found himself in the middle of a duel with Ser William Bracken. The two fought furiously but neither found an opening. The duel ending with the two men being dragged apart by the tide of battle. At the end of the day the loyalists found themselves victorious, and dozens of Thenn warriors gathered to pay homage to their future Magnar who had proved himself a true warrior. After Brynden’s Rebellion and the death of Lord Rickard Stark, Magnar Torwynd decided it would be best if his son remained at the side of Lord Jon Stark to serve as a protector. As such the Heir to Karhold said goodbye once again to his people, his family, and his warband, and marched south with the White Wolf. King’s Landing was a place like none other that Joramun and the other Thenn warriors had ever seen. The crowded streets and tall buildings shocked the men of Karhold. The sheer number of people who walked the streets put the wildlings on edge. Two dozen warriors of Joramun’s warband had accompanied their leader to the capital and it did not take long before they began to cause trouble. Gold had filled the pockets of the warriors after the victory at Harrenhal, and as such the liquor flowed. Soon the newest residents of King’s Landing began to grow acquainted with their surroundings, but they stuck out like a sore thumb among the citizens of the Capital. More than a few Thenn warriors were rounded up by the Gold Cloaks for drunkenness, a crime that the wildlings could never have imagined existing. Many of the locals searched out the Thenns and their fabled strength in the taverns of King’s Landing. And through the broken Common Tongue spoken by the wildlings tales of their achievements spread throughout the city. Joramun feared his warriors would be mistreated and abused by the shadowy crowds that gathered around them. The young Thenn moved his whole warband into an inn under the shadow of the Red Keep called The Painted Lady. Joramun paid it’s proprietor a sack of silver to vacate the premises and from here the heir to Karhold set up his base of operations. Joramun himself spent most of his time in the Red Keep itself once again never straying far from the White Wolf. Joramun’s light-heartedness returned at the end of the war and he was filled with an appetite to “learn the life of the South” as he often told Jon Stark. Joramun always tried to join the feasts and celebrations within the Red Keep, and was considered by many to be somewhat of a “wild card”. At the end of 389 AC Joramun’s younger brother Lenyl was married to a spearwife of the Thunderfists and Joramun returned home with his warband for the celebration. During the week of feasting Joramun and his brothers went hunting in the woods outside of the Thunderfist village in The Gift. While hunting the men stumbled into the den of a shadowcat mother who had birthed a litter only a few days prior. The men killed the mother in self defense, and after prodded on by Joramun each brother claimed a cub for their own. Joramun being the oldest chose the runt of the litter. The tiny kitten had been neglected as too weak by the mother and was much smaller than the others. After a week of careful watching and nursing the kitten began to grow to the joy of Joramun. With his new companion in tow upon his horse Joramun and his warband returned to the Capital at the turn of the new year. Timeline * 362 AC - Joramun is born. * 372 AC - Joramun is sent to live among the Thunderfist tribe. * 378 AC - Joramun returns to Karhold and forms his warband for the first time. * 381 AC - The Thenns march south to fight in Brynden’s Rebellion. Joramun becomes a sworn sword to Jon Stark. * 384 AC - Joramun and part of his warband join Lord Jon Stark in King’s Landing and continues to serve as a sworn sword. * 389 AC - Joramun’s brother Lenyl is married to a spearwife of the Thunderfist tribe name Aela. During a hunting trip during his visit Joramun adopts the run of a shadowcat litter named Thunder. Family Tree * Torwynd Thenn (b.337 AC) * Meera Thunderfist (b.335 AC) ** Joramun Thenn (b.362 AC) * Styr Thenn (364 AC - 381 AC) * Lenyl Thenn (b.365 AC) ** Val Thundefist (b. 364 AC) * Sigorn Thenn (b.366 AC) * Harma Thenn (b.368 AC) Supporting Characters * Sigorn Thenn - Warrior (Axes) * Magnar Torwynd Thenn - General * Tormund Oakfist - Warrior (Axes) * Cregan Swiftfoot - Cavalry General * Brynden Snow - Medic * Lenyl Thenn * Harma Thenn Category:House Thenn Category:Northerner